Phil Isidore
Phil Isidore is a leading member of the National UFO Society (NUFOS). He is easily excitable about paranormal occurrences and helps Mark Meltzer dig up info about paranormal subjects pertaining to Rapture, Big Sister, The Vanishing, and other similar subjects. It is Phil Isidore who sent Mark the stories of Utropolis after going to a conference and saw the the possible parallels between what was happening and what was featured in the story. He also provided Mark with the initial information on The Vanishing, although he mistakenly attributed it to aliens. Isidore then interviewed Lex Harlan in order to gain information on Rod Killian Quain. He regards Meltzer as a believer in the unknown, and is willing to help in any way possible. He apparently went to the beach on the morning of August 8th, as Mark asked, but it is unknown if he came across the bottles. Messages 5/24 "Mark, this is Phil Isidore of NUFOS: National UFO Society. We've been trading research with you regarding marine sightings and phenomenon... well-well, frankly, we're getting kind of concerned! Nobody's heard back from you in a few weeks... hopefully you've been receiving the material. Uh, let me just double-check your address... I have it here as 'Mark Meltzer, P.O. Box 4668, #32890, New York, New York; Zip Code 10163'. We all hope you're okay Mark. Be in touch?" 6/3 "Meltzer, Phil Isidore here from the National UFO Society? I wanted to get back to you right away, and no, no, I’m not aware of any of any languages or codes associated with any aquatic or aerial sighting. Of course, I’m not really sure why you’re asking. Oh but, I just got back from a big conference and I’ve got some exciting new information to share with you! I’ve heard about this story before but, well, until I read it myself, I didn’t realize just how much it could tie in with all the phenomena we’ve been discussing. I’ve mailed it to your P.O. Box and when you get it, well, you know, just kind of ignore the source, all right? Sometimes with this material people have to reveal the information anyway they can. So... take a look; we’ll chat soon." 6/9 "Mark, you asked about the “Vanishing” the other day. OK, what I think you’re referring to is, right after World War II there was this wave of disappearances all over America-I mean all over Europe, heck, all over the world! We’re talking some pretty prominent individuals - doctors, scientists, up and coming artists, successful businessmen. At the time it all got suspiciously ignored by the newspapers. But the weird thing is- we’re talking 1946-1947 -and you know what else is going on? Bingo! All the breakthrough sightings: Mount Rainier, Maury Island, Roswell. Coincidence? I think not! Anyway, some hippie magazine did a cover story on the "Vanishing" this month. Check it out!" 8/3 "Mark, this is Phil Isidore of NUFOS. I'm calling you long-distance from California, and yes, absolutely I will try to check out that beach location next weekend like you asked. But I am in the desert now at the Annual Boulder Saucer Convention, and the really exciting thing is Lex Harlan is here! You know, he was the editor of Visionary Wonder magazine with all those great Utropolis stories. Well, we should really talk about them; they have some fascinating parallels to your aquatic anomaly research. Anyway, I am interviewing Lex for the newsletter; call me back if you any questions I should ask him. Well, that's it. Thanks, Mark! Bye." 8/21 "Yeah, uh Mark, I guess you didn't actually read the stuff I sent earlier, because then you'd know it gets revealed in the last chapter of the story that Utropolis is on the bottom of the ocean! That's why I keep thinking it might be related. And the city had all this advanced technology th-that might explain some of the things we've- argh... oh what's the use? I don't know if you've had a chance to listen to the interview with Lex Harlan that I sent you- what he had to say, it got me rethinking a lot of things. I don't know Mark, maybe all this has been a big waste of time..." 9/8 "Mark? This is Phil Isidore? Gosh Mark, I'm not really sure what really happened the other night. You were just- you were really excited about something,You were practically screaming! And there was stuff breaking and then it sounded like the Police came in and the call-it, it, it just, it just went dead! Gee Mark, I really hope you're okay. Give me a call if you can." 10/21 "Mark, hi it's Phil Isidore. I got your note today and gosh- I-I wish I knew what to say - about your daughter and everything... I guess there's not much anybody can say. Um, I got a call from Ester George the other day, you remember her, the mom from Atlantic City? The tabloids made her look like a real wacko: "Aliens took my baby"... well, she was asking about you, she said you used to call her every once in awhile - just to check in, when everyone else had forgotten about her; the papers the researchers, the cops, even me - You were the only one who really gave a damn. Mark I don't know how much I can help, but I do know you've got to keep searching. Not just for Cindy, but for all those little girls. Good luck Mark." Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea